Unexpected Affection
by Humorous Hermy
Summary: Harry finds himself getting attracted with her friend Hermione. An unpleasant rivalry started to destroy Harry's friendship with Ron when he has noticed the kind of closeness of Harry and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter… It's a bit short. I never wrote a story before. So please don't judge this chapter harshly. Tnx.**

Harry decided to go and spend his summer with those shameless Dursleys since the Weasleys would be very busy for their new business. Ron could hardly write on him during that sizzling season. Hermione on the other hand was so bored right after she had read their books for the next school year. Harry was still so wretched despite of the numerous letters that he had been receiving from her friend Hermione.

While excitedly reading one of his letters, he heard a creaky sound coming from the other room. It was his ugly-pig looking cousin Dudley.

"Ohoy! Harry's got some love letters!"

"Stop it…stop it…You pi-…"

Dudley started to grab one of Harry's letters forcefully. Fortunately, Harry's Aunt Petunia furiously yelled Harry's name. As usual, she wants Harry to cook breakfast for them.

"Harry!" barked Aunt Petunia.

"How many times do I have to remind you to get up in the morning without any delay!" asked Petunia angrily as though she wanted to kill Harry.

"I'm really sorry Aunt Petunia, It's just that…"

"Cut it off! No more alibis. You're just lazy enough that you can't even wash your own clothes"

Although those harsh words were ironic for Harry, Harry didn't response at all as though he didn't hear a thing. Because of that, he almost overcooked one of the bacons he was cooking that time.

After eating their breakfast, just like what he was doing whenever he's at the Dursleys, he cleaned all the dishes. Afterwards, he went straight to Dudley's old bedroom. He continued to read all of Hermione's letters. There was a point that he almost forgot about his friendship with Ron.

"I really can't understand Ron…Was it because of her sister? Arggh!…fool me! Why did I ever like Ginny in the first place?"

Harry was confused that day even though he was contented with Hermione's wonderful letters.

"I wonder how Cho's doing…NOoo…I almost forgot that she got mad at me when she thought that I was dating Hermione instead of her."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything at 4 Privet Drive Street seems to be normal until a letter from Hogwarts has arrived right beside Harry's window. He has expected it. At last, he could leave the agony of the Dursleys that he has been taking since he came there from school. But there was one problem that couldn't go away from Harry's mind.

"How am I supposed to buy all of this stuff for school? I know it's impossible to ask the Dursleys for all of these. Gees, they don't even care about me. I can't use my broom either." groans

"I knew it! I could use the floo powder to get straight to Diagon Alley. I just hope that there's still something left. Let me check…"

Harry started to search for it but he couldn't find it.

"Oh no… There's nothing left!"

"Now, what should I do now?"

Harry kept on thinking and thinking on how to solve his big problem until he thought of his friend Hermione.

"Oh yes! I could ask Hermione to go with me to the Diagon Alley. Why didn't I think of it earlier?"

Harry immediately brought out a blank parchment form his baggage and started to write.

"Now, that feels less tense. Hedwig, remember to bring it to Hermione as soon as you can."

Hedwig flew as though Hermione's location is very far from Harry's. Harry started to get a bit dizzy due to his kind of hour of sleep last night. Not long after, he fell on his bed and began to sleep.

Hermione was in her room reading the other books that she has brought in the National Book Store. A white owl came swiftly while she was glancing momentarily at her wide book.

"Oh Hedwig, I didn't expect you to be back so shortly. I wonder what Harry's up to."

So Hermione opened the letter right away as though a wild hound was after her. After reading it, she began to write a response so that Harry could receive it immediately.

"Go on Hedwig, return this to Harry."

Few hours later, Harry was aroused by the noise of Hedwig when he arrived with Hermione's answer to his letter.

The letter says:

Dear, Harry

My parents and I will be going to London tomorrow morning. We will pick you up by 9:00 am. Oh, honestly that Ronald is so occupied that he doesn't have time for us. I wonder if he's doing it purposely. Oh, by the way, don't you think he's still obsessed with that girl Lavender?

See you tomorrow!

Sincerely yours,

Hermione

Harry doesn't know if he's going to tell Hermione the truth about Ron and Lavender.


	3. Chapter 3

The dawn came; everyone seems to be asleep except for Harry. The only sound that he could hear was Hedwig's snowy wings. Harry's so excited that he doesn't know what to do first. At last, he'll see one of his best friends, Hermione. No wonder why he's not that eager to see Ron in the Diagon Alley.

"Ron is just being absurd. But he's still my best friend. I really need to talk to him."

He went straight to the bathroom, cooked some breakfast afterwards and changed his outfit. It's only six thirty in the morning but none of the Dursleys are awake. He started eating his breakfast. Luckily, he already finished his appetizing meal right before Aunt Petunia sees him. Otherwise, he'll get nasty punishment that he usually gets from them. Harry shouldn't be eating first until the Dursleys started to eat.

"Oh, am I dreaming Harry? What kind of food have you eaten?"

Aunt Petunia didin't expect him to wake up that early. Harry remained speechless though.

"And where do you think your going? Huh?"

"Aunt Petunia, as you know, the start of school's six days from now. I need to bu..."

"You're not going anywhere! You wouldn't dare to go back on that stupid school of yours!"

Harry suddenly brought out his fine wand from his lousy pant's pocket and pointed it to Petunia's skull-looking face.

"Oh yeah, what would you do then? Lock me up in the basement? You can't stop me; I have to see my friends."

They were so loud that Uncle Vernon woke up from sleep.

"What's going on here, my dear Petunia?"

"This bloody bastard's planning to return to that terrible school."

"Petunia let the boy go. We're much much safer whenever the boy's not here. I don't want any bloody wizards stepping on our own precious house"

"Whatever you say deer, and I expect you to thank your uncle for that" said Petunia angrily.

Petunia looked at Harry as though she wanted to eat him but Harry turned his back on the both of them and proceeded outside the house. Petunia and Vernon's inflamed faces just ignored the way Harry had talked to them a while ago. Uncle Vernon seems to be happier than ever.

"Any minute now, I'm going to see Hermione."

Not later, a nice car's approaching Harry's place. He could hear the horn from it.

"Harry! my gosh, It's nice to see you again."

"You too Hermione, you look better than ever."

Harry was a bit surprised about Hermione's new hairdo. It wasn't like the brown shaggy hair that he used to see. Now, it's soft and smooth. And it wasn't curly anymore.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink as she laughed at Harry.

"Oh c'mon Harry, we don't want to catch up some traffic in the road."

Harry went in through the car as Hermione told him so.


	4. Chapter 4

While in the car, Harry and Hermione continued chatting as though they're the only one's there in the car. Harry simply remembered that Ron's father is definitely closer to Hermione's parents. Unlike Mr. Arthur, the Dursleys never knew the Grangers.

Their trip to London is only minutes away and Harry's head somewhat fell over Hermione's right shoulder. It was due to his early arousal that morning. Hermione have noticed Harry but she didn't do anything. She wants Harry to disburse his brief sleep from last night.

Minutes passed…

"Harry…"

Harry opened his eyes and can barely see Hermione's face.

"Here are your glasses Harry, it fell while you were sleeping."

"umm…thanks, hang on…did I sleep over your shoulder?"

"C'mon Harry it didn't really matter to me. Let's go"

"We'll just pick you up right before lunch!" exclaimed Mr. Granger while Hermione and Harry were both going outside the car.

"Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

They both waved their see you later good byes.

Harry and Hermione are on their way to Diagon Alley. The Diagon Alley looks the same as it was when Harry first saw it in his first year at Hogwarts. It was quite noisy. There are lots of people strolling around, here and there.

"By the way Harry, I already bought my dress robes for this year. I'll just accompany you to Madam Malkin's and then…"

There was a pause between Harry and Hermione when they saw a glimpse of an elevated boy who was gazing at the two of them as though he was envious with them. It was none other than their friend, Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!" shrieked Harry but the towering boy just looked away.

Harry and Hermione followed Ron at once. Harry held Hermione's left hand without any hesitations.

Harry bumped into an old lady.

"I'm really sorry...excuse me...sorry"

At last, they saw Ron face to face, they were both panting.

"We really need to talk Ron, we can solve this problem, and the three of us can work this out if you tell us why you're acting like that."

Ron spotted that they're holding each other's hands.

"Oh yeah! It's not worth saying why, you can't understand."

Ron was still very upset about the closeness of Harry and Hermione.

"Please Ron" begged Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going here? Ain't I your friend too? Is Hermione only your friend? And give me a good reason, why you two didn't even write some letters for me."

Both Harry Hermione were completely bewildered about what they've just heard from Ron's mouth.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Ron's face looked as though it cannot be painted even by the professional painter.

"Ron listen to me, we're just totally shocked from what you've just said."

"That's right Ron, we've been writing some letters for you since the first week of summer but we didn't receive any response from you."

Ron looked unsatisfied at first.

"What are you trying to say then? That there are some sort of miracle that's going on? Just like what Dobby had done with you five years ago?"

"Maybe no, maybe yes…but I have a strong feeling that we'll find it out soon."

The usual vacant expression of Ron finally came back to normal.

"So, is everything settled now between the three of us?" asked Hermione.

"Ron?"

He nodded so as Harry. The three of them grinned at each other and headed to Madam Malkin's.

**We're going nearer to the end of my story; I hope you liked it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all done buying their things for school.

"Ei! Harry…"

"Yes?"

"I was just wonderin' if you wanted to stay in our house before the school starts."

"I thought you're busy with your new business aren't you?"

"Fred and George can take care of it, you know."

"Well, if that's the case, I really prefer spending time with you guys rather than of staying with the Dursleys, if you know what I mean."

"Well then great!."

It was already eleven in the morning…

"I guess we'll just see each other at the train then" said Hermione.

"Yeah…see ya…"

"Don't push yourself on those chunky books! They could eat you, you know."

"Knock it off, Ron"

Both Harry and Ron continued snickering when they have turned their back with Hermione.

"I bet she already read every page of her books for this school year" Ron told Harry while chortling.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Why do you think she changed her hairdo, Harry?"

"It doesn't really matter, Ron, she is still the Hermione we know."

"She looks better on that hair though."

"Yes, she does."

"Don't you think that my plan have worked by this time?"

Harry didn't response at all.

"Let's just talk about this later."

"I almost forgot! We should get going now or my mom will lecture me again."

"Better hurry up."

Harry and Ron dashed through those congested people hoping that they could get on time before Ron's mom burst onto annoyance.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going! You stupid brats!"

"Apology sir, we're just in a hurry."

They were nearly there on their destination, but Harry got collided into a slim pretty girl who looked astounded and perplexed.

"Harry?"

"Cho?...I..."

"C'mon Harry we don't have much time for these romance thing."

"I'm sorry Cho!" Harry bellowed while he was being pulled intensely by Ron.

"Can't help it Harry, look over there!"

Ron's pointing at a woman who look as though she's been there for an hour, waiting. The woman saw them…It was indeed Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley!" screeched Molly.

"Mom, umm….I…I-I mean we've caught some people traffic out there, that's why we didn't get in time."

"I don't need to hear your excuses!"

Mrs. Weasley had noticed Harry.

"Harry dear, It's so nice to see you again, umm would you like to stay in the Burrow for a while?"

"Mom…-"

"I'm not talking to you, so shhh!"

"Mrs. Weasley, that's really nice of you, Ron had already asked me and I have decided that I'm going to stay with you in the Burrow."

"Excellent! Now, would you like us to drive you on your home first so that you can get all of your things for school?"

"I would love to, Mrs. Weasley but you really don't have to."

"Oh, c'mon Harry!" said Ron cheerfully and whispered, "My mom treats you as though you 're one of us."

Harry said nothing but smiled at Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

The sizzling summer ended like a flip of a simple sickle. Both Harry and Ron including Ginny are all set for their up coming school year. Even though Harry and Ginny were together in the Burrow, they continued to avoid each other. As a result, there's not much conversation that can be heard between them except for the wailing voice of Mrs. Weasley. One day, Molly was pushed to ask Ginny regarding the matter.

"Ummm…Ginny, dear…"

"Yes mom?"

"I'll be honest with you, I won't make these things more complicated, whatever your problem is, tell me…What's going on between you and Harry?"

"But mom…I-I'm not trying to be rude but if I tell you the reason and everything, would you be able to help?"

Ginny noticed the anxious eyes of her mom.

"Mom, I'm terribly sorry…I didn't mean to. It's just that I'm really"-

"Ginny, try to talk to him, okay? I'm pretty sure it'll help."

"But mom?"

"Just trust me."

Ginny went immediately straight to her bed room, but when she was about to open her room's door, Harry passed by unexpectedly. Harry opened his mouth as if he was about to say something.

"I……."

"Harry, do you mind if we talk for a sec.?

"Look Ginny, Don't you remember what I told you last year?"

"NO I dooon't!" replied Ginny in a sarcastic way.

"Now, it's my turn to ask you a question, do you remember the time when you were mentioning a girl's name while you were sleeping right in Ron's bedroom?"

"I was?"

"C'mon Harry! I'm not a fool. Lucky you my brother didn't hear it."

Speaking of Ron, Ron had just aroused from his messy bed.

"What was that noise all about?" "Ginny?"

Ginny pushed both Harry and Ron utterly on her way to the kitchen.

While yawning, "Haarry, I'm really sorry 'bout my sister."

"It's nothing really."

"NOTHING?! Even though I was only half wake, I saw her furious eyes looked at you as though she wanted to strangle you. To tell you the truth, for a moment there I thought that was a bit scary."

"Ron, I-."

Harry was just about to say something about Hermione but when he saw Ron's face, he immediately changed the topic concerning his best friend's situation instead.

"How are you and Lavender doing?" asked Harry nervously.

"About us? There's nothing really going on that much between us, but I'm pretty sure Hermione –

Harry suddenly had a quiet cough and even cleared his throat.

"I'm certain that my plan is working, Harry. Hermione is jealous about me and Lavender being close friends!"

"Good for you then", replied Harry in a very inglorious way, thinking that it's a vice versa for him.

"Oh yeah", said Ron in a happy mood way.

"Hang on, does Lavender know all about this? I mean, is she aware that you are just making Hermione jealous by pretending you guys are dating?"

"Course' no," responded Ron immediately as if he's being accused of being denial.

"But Ron! Don't you think that she'll be mad once she finds out that you're just playing with her?"

"Blimey Harry! I've been thinking of that since last week."

"So, what's your plan?" asked Harry with an expression of curiosity.

"I don't know if this'll sound a plan but anyways, here's what I'm gonna do...First, I'm gonna break up with Lavender by telling her that our relationship isn't working anymore, that I'm like fed up with her. Once I've proven that Hermione is dead jealous, which also indicates that she likes me too, that's when I going to tell her my true feelings for her...How do you like my plan?"

Harry, who is a little bit bewildered said, "Don't you think it's a little bit risky?"

Ron's blissful face turned into a straight one. Harry had noticed it and begun to say...

"What I meant was, what about Lavender's feelings? Anyone on her shoes would explode like a smashed potato if you don't cease this dicey plan, or what if Hermione finds out about what you did and might even gets---"

"Mad at me. Mad at me?! If she likes me, she won't get mad will she?"

"That's exactly my point. What if it turns out that Hermione sees you for only as a friend or even worse, likes somebody else?"

"That point indicates to change my plan. Whoever that 'somebody else', if he does exist, he won't be a hindrance to my goal. I'm gonna do everything just to win Hermione's heart."

Both Harry and Ron continued to revise and argue some plans until they were called down to the kitchen for breakfast.


	7. out of the blue

**This is the last, longest and hopefully the best chapter of my story. Please comment on it by sending reviews. Thank you.**

The time has come. Both Harry and Ron's feeling of excitement can never be compared before. Their eager eyes cannot wait any longer, perhaps either to visit their second home Hogwarts or to meet and spend time with their beautiful friend Hermione. And so off they went promptly from the burrow into a green muggle car. They went in promptly enough to collide with each other.

"Ouch, that hurt you know", said Harry.

"Blimey, like I didn't get hurt."

They both grinned as if they were just horsing around.

"Gees, you two, enough of that. We can't afford to waste any more time unless you want to miss the train again?" bellowed Mr. Arthur.

After hearing that, Harry and Ron behaved inside the car until they arrived at London, feasibly because of their determination to see Hermione.

"Ay, at last we're here. I'm sorry 'bout how I drove the car. 'Tis funny how we didn't get into an accident," said Arthur jokingly.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked utterly wobbly while taking off the car.

"I can barely see your face Harry!" said Ron while smirking.

Harry on the other hand, hardly smiled since there's only one thing, perhaps someone in his mind on that moment.

"We gotta get going!" roared Ginny.

Each of them got their own cart full with their necessities for school. There they are, about five meters close to the same wall that they pass through towards the platform 9 ¾. Harry said his goodbye to Mr. Weasley then he started to pull his cart as fast as he could towards the magical wall, followed by Ron then Ginny.

Hermione was already inside the Hogwarts Express, waving through the window, her straight silky hair waving through the winds too.

"She looks so lovely," whispered Ron.

"Yes, she does," murmured Harry's mind.

"If only he had known," muttered Ginny while rolling both of her greeny eyes.

To Harry, Hermione is like the new Cho Chang. He had never felt this before. Heaps of questions started to circulate in Harry's mind. What would happen if Ron finds out about this? Is this going to be the end of our friendship? How would Hermione react if I tell her everything? Will she dump me? These questions echoed inside of his brain until Hermione suddenly appeared in front of them.

Hermione jumped in excitement that she gave Harry a very tight hug. The same hug that she gives him every time he lives through either an accident or an incident.

"How are you?"

"Spectacular" said Harry whose face is starting to become as red as a tomato.

Noticing Ginny who's starting to frown, Hermione gave her a hug too. Ron on the other hand, cleared his throat like as if saying that he's on the picture too. Unfortunately for Ron, she only gave him a smile and a greeting. Unlike Harry who had a huge tight hug as an additional.

Subsequently, all four of them sat together where Harry's beside Hermione, Ron and Ginny in the opposite side. The grimace face of Ginny was so evident that Ron became suspicious of the kind of closeness of Harry and Hermione. While Hermione was laughing regarding Harry's joke, Ron interrupted and said:

"Ei, too much laugh can give us some bad air, you know."

All four of them laughed so hard that their eyes were glistening a bit.

Harry even added, "At least we now know who the ones responsible for the air pollution are."

Despite the fact that Hermione continued to slap Harry's lap while giggling, both Ron and Ginny seemed to be having fun with their own jokes.

"Anything from the trolley?"

"Did you guys want some chocolate frogs?"

"Thanks Harry, but no thanks," responded Ginny.

"Oh men! I got tonsils right now."

"What about you Hermione, did you want one?"

"Sure."

"How much is it?"

"Five sickles."

"Here you go Hermione."

"Arggh," murmured Ron.

Time passed by so quickly. They're only minutes away from Hogwarts.

"We need to get change into our robes!"

"You and Harry can go ahead," said Ginny.

Ron became alert despite of his sleepy feeling. Harry and Hermione left immediately.

"Ronald, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Did you ever notice the kind of closeness that Harry and Hermione have?"

"Yah, but I'm not as jealous as you are, Ginny. I've perceived that you are being insecure about Hermione since we got into this train."

"But still, I don't get it."

"It's simple. I trust them. You see, if they're really my friends, they won't do something I'm not aware, will they? I know Harry won't betray me, and so as Hermione."

"Hmmp!"

Harry and Hermione appeared both with their Gryffindor outfit.

"It's time for you guys to get change."

"Oh yeah," replied Ron agitatedly.

Ginny who's looking at Harry and Hermione said, "I believe that it's goodbye for me now, I'm gonna have to visit my friends at the other compartment. See yah guys."

"See yah."

And so, Harry and Hermione were left in the compartment alone. They called each other's names as though they're about to say something really important.

"You go ahead, I can wait. I can always wait," added Harry.

"This is really awkward but are you and Ron hiding something from me?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Us? Er, nothing of course."

"Harry---"

Out of the blue, Harry just gave Hermione her first kiss. Hermione replied back by doing the same as if showing her affection for Harry. The moment was real; Harry could not imagine that that would happen. Ron, however, came back just in time to see almost the whole thing. The sight of Ron made the line between their lips broke. To Harry, it was a disaster. His emerald eyes widen as they saw the towering boy and so as Hermione's. Ron on the other hand, just didn't dare to go inside the compartment. He went away from them in order to resist his anger. Nevertheless, Harry and Hermione did manage to catch up with Ron, who was still facing backwards from the two of them. After five seconds of silence, Ron finally came to a decision to speak up.

"How long Hermione?" asked Ron intensely.

There was a brief silence. Harry and Hermione looked at each other fearfully as though finding some right answers for the questions in a test.

"How long have you've been keeping back?" Ron asked with his eye brows raised. "You do know how I hate it when someone's fooling around me."

"Ron, you wouldn't understand" barked Harry with a gulp.

"Exactly! You said it Harry. I'm the one who always don't get things quickly am I not? I'm your foolish friend, in other words".

"Ron, please! It just happened now!"

Ron walked away from them once again after saying his last words. Harry and Hermione decided to return to the compartment and sleep over to escape from their problems with Ron.

At the other side of the world, there's Ron sitting with Dean and Luna.

"I've never thought that they would betray me like that. If you guys had known, you'd feel the same way I feel right now."

Ron chose to tell them everything, perhaps hoping that they would comfort him a bit.

"How much exactly do you love Hermione?" asked Luna?

"This much." said Ron with his arms wide open.

Luna and Dean looked at each other as if they were utterly surprised.

"You know Ron, sometimes we do have to make some sacrifices in our lives, some are petite, some are huge, but tell you what, no matter what the size of your sacrifice, the important thing's that you made a sacrifice for the ones you love."

"Think about it."

Ron began to contemplate like a businessperson deciding whether he is going to accept the deal of the dealer.

Different thoughts circled around Ron's brain.

"Am I willing to sacrifice for my love and for my own best friend? Still they betrayed me. What would happen to me? I am sure it will hurt my heart seriously if I see them happy together. Arrgh...It is obvious that Hermione likes Harry than me, even though it's hard for me to imagine, Hermione may even love Harry. What is more important?! My own happiness? I...I guess not."

"Thanks a lot guys!"

Ron didn't hesitate to go back where Harry and Hermione were and apologize for his immature behaviour a while ago.

"Harry…"

Ron had a glimpse of the two who seemed to be glued together while sleeping, both of which lying to each other's shoulders.

At that moment, Ron's feeling of jealousy lessened dramatically. He has vowed to himself that what's important is Hermione's happiness. Not too long, Harry noticed Ron's presence.

"Ron---"

"Shhhh!... It's alright now. Let her sleep. Harry, one thing, don't you ever make her cry. I'd be your first enemy if you do."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other as if nothing unusual has happened on that day.

"I'm terribly sorry about my crudeness a while ago. I didn't even let you guys explain first before I---you know. So, how was it?"

"How was what?" asked Harry bewilderedly, but his face didn't look confuse enough to convince Ron that he didn't get what he was talking about.

"As I told you earlier, it was out of the blue."

**There you have it! My first ever story in fanfiction is completed! Help me brighten my day by leaving a comment! Tnx!**


End file.
